


comfort and quiet

by dizzy



Series: thirty minute fics [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: The first time Phil has a migraine with Dan around.





	comfort and quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for notallgays!

There's a knocking somewhere distantly, but it sounds like a hammer right to Phil's skull. His stomach jolts and all he wants in the world is for the sound to disappear but the idea of moving or opening his eyes or calling out seems impossible. 

He has no way of determining how much time passes, but eventually the knocking stops and is replaced by another series of sounds. The creak and thud of the door. Footsteps. 

Then a voice calling out: "Phil?"

It's Dan's voice. Phil loves Dan's voice. He wants to hear Dan talk all the time, his angry rants and his passionate spirals about whatever topic interests him at the moment, his hopes and fears and giddy plans for the future. 

Just - not right now. Right now Dan's voice is probably the worst thing Phil could imagine because it's closer than the knocking had been. 

"Phil, you lazy dick." Dan plops down on the bed beside Phil, jostling the mattress. 

Somehow Phil manages not to actually sick all over Dan, but it's a very close thing. He's saved only by the fact that Phil's body can't muster up the energy to even vomit right now. 

"Stop," Phil rasps. His mind swims and for a second he wonders how Dan got in, but then he remembers that Dan lives in Manchester now and he'd given Dan a key just a week ago, the day Dan moved into his uni halls. 

"Are you sick?" Dan asks, yanking his hands away. Almost immediately they're back on Phil though, backs of his fingers cool against Phil's forehead. 

"Headache," Phil says. "Shh." 

It really is just that. It's what he says when people asks. Just a headache, everyone gets them. Except sometimes Phil's are very, very bad and sometimes his headaches mean he's got to lie in bed for twelve hours with the lights off and sometimes when they're very, very, _very_ bad he actually does end up sicking on the bed or himself then has to lay there in his own misery working up the energy to move. 

He wants his mum. He always wants his mum when he's got a headache this bad. It hits him all at once, how much he wishes she were here. His throat feels hot and raw and he can hear Dan talking again, hear almost-panic in Dan's voice. "Phil? You're crying-"

"Mum," Phil whispers, not even realizing he's doing it. He can feel the tears hot down his face. It makes the throbbing in his skull worse. 

* 

When Phil wakes up he knows first that time has passed. His head still hurts and his body feels like he's been run over with a lorry multiple times, but it's the kind of hurt that means the worst has past. 

The flat is completely silent. His light is off, and there's a glass of water half empty beside the bed, with the tablets he takes sometimes for his head out beside them. Did he do that himself? It wouldn't be the first time he had a spotty memory after a spell this bad. 

He sits up shakily, bracing his arms on the mattress on either side of him. He needs the toilet and then probably to get something in his stomach and then he needs to sleep for another ten hours. He could probably do with a shower too, he feels caked in dried sweat, but that'll wait. 

He's just working up to sitting up when he remembers Dan. Fuck, he thinks, he'll have to call Dan later and explain. It's not that Dan doesn't know he has them but somehow he's never managed to have one while Dan was around, so the extent of Dan's awareness has really just been that now and then Phil will go a few hours without answering his texts. 

He's looking around to find his phone when he hears footsteps. He looks up and there's Dan, right in the doorway. "You're still here," Phil says, surprised. 

"Of course," Dan says, like Phil's an idiot for even asking. "Are you doing okay? Your mum thought it might be a while longer..." 

"You talked to my mum?" Phil asks. 

"Yeah. You kept saying you wanted her and uh, you were kind of, crying?" Dan's voice rises at the end, like he feels awkward reminding Phil. "So I rang her. I was going to let you talk to her, but you were already asleep. She told me where you usually keep your pills and what I should do for you, though. Hopefully I did it right." 

"You..." Phil looks at the water by the table. "Oh. Dan..." 

Dan shifts his weight from foot to foot. He looks young, with his slightly too long hair and his teeth sunk into his bottom lip before he talks. "What else can I do? What do you need?"

"The toilet," Phil says, because really he needs it quite badly. "And then a cuddle, maybe." 

Dan grins, dimple showing. "I can do that." 

* 

The sheets definitely smell like someone's been sweating for hours in them, but Dan doesn't complain. He just takes his normal spot tucked in closer to the wall and lets Phil curl up beside him. 

"Hey," Phil says, voice slurring because he's already half asleep. "Don't you have lectures?" 

"Nah," Dan says, sliding his fingers through Phil's hair. The touch doesn't hurt anymore, it just feels nice and soothing. "Got nowhere to be but here. Now go to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/174288583110/title-comfort-and-quiet-rating-g-word-count-913) to read and reblog on tumblr. Thank you to Shoe for beta reading!


End file.
